Chancellor Neighsay/Gallery
Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Twilight and Spike in the EEA's chamber S8E1.png|Twilight Sparkle enters the EEA. Chancellor Neighsay and the EEA members S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "owes you a great debt" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "do things by the book" S8E1.png Neighsay levitating the EEA guidebook S8E1.png Twilight giving curriculum copies to the EEA S8E1.png Twilight giving her curriculum to Neighsay S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay looking at Twilight's plans S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "can we trust you" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay raising an eyebrow at Twilight S8E1.png Neighsay scornful of Twilight's adventures S8E1.png EEA members talking among themselves S8E1.png Twilight addressing Neighsay and the EEA S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "a school for ponies" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay considers Twilight's words S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay looks to other board members S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "the EEA concurs" S8E1.png Neighsay and center council nod their heads S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay approving Twilight's school S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay addressing Twilight Sparkle S8E1.png Twilight inviting Neighsay to the school S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay levitating a stamp S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay emerges through a portal S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight notice Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Twilight nervously greets Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay appears at the school S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "you seem unprepared" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay writing down notes S8E1.png Twilight pretending there are no problems S8E1.png Twilight "can't wait to show you around" S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight smiling nervously S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay writes down more notes S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight lead Neighsay through school S8E1.png Rainbow Dash finds Twilight and Starlight S8E1.png Twilight "why aren't you in class teaching?" S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight looking shocked S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight hinting toward Neighsay S8E1.png Rainbow keeps up appearances for Neighsay S8E1.png Rainbow Dash briefly zooms off-screen S8E1.png Rainbow Dash holding a out pencil S8E1.png Twilight nervous; Starlight face-hoofs S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle "we have other classes" S8E1.png Neighsay curious about the loyalty lesson S8E1.png Main ponies continue to stall Neighsay S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "are we going in circles?" S8E1.png Twilight urging Chancellor Neighsay to the lake S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay surrounded by chaos S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay see students in a panic S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay see the giant monster S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "the school is under attack!" S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Twilight shielding Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Twilight and Chancellor Neighsay in shock S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "how dare you!" S8E1.png Twilight apologizing to Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Neighsay looking at the students in surprise S8E1.png Neighsay looking at the friendship students S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "those are students?!" S8E1.png Neighsay "you were opening this school" S8E1.png Neighsay crossing in front of Twilight S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay insulting the other races S8E1.png Neighsay dismissing the other creatures S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "use it against us" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "it should be" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay scowling at Twilight S8E1.png Prince Rutherford shouting at Neighsay S8E1.png Neighsay "perhaps you should return" S8E1.png Friendship students sadly walking away S8E1.png Twilight "reach out to all the kingdoms!" S8E1.png Twilight threatening to inform Celestia S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay scorning Twilight S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "irresponsible teachers" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "students skipping class" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "endangering ponies!" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "your school is a disaster!" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "if you had higher standards" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay putting Twilight down S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay touching his amulet S8E1.png Neighsay channeling high-level magic S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay casting magic S8E1.png Neighsay casting magic on the school S8E1.png Neighsay sealing the school in chains S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "by order of the EEA" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "shutting this school" S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay delivers his judgment S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Chancellor Neighsay steps out of the portal S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay notices his seal is broken S8E2.png Neighsay "who dared remove my seal?" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle defying Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "the EEA has spoken" S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "none shall pass!" S8E2.png Neighsay slams his hoof on the ground S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "for the greater good" S8E2.png Neighsay "the school was disorganized" S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay addressing everyone S8E2.png Neighsay "those dangerous and unpredictable" S8E2.png Neighsay dismissing the other races again S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle making her case S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "it is not a school!" S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle "it's not an EEA school" S8E2.png Twilight and Neighsay look up at the school S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png School of Friendship's giant rulebook S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay seething with anger S8E2.png Twilight "going to do things differently" S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "attend your school" S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "changing the rules" S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "it simply won't work!" S8E2.png Celestia confronting Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay "or destroy it!" S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay leaving throug his portal S8E2.png Friendship University Chancellor Neighsay "the EEA, of course" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay appears S8E16.png Neighsay "taken an interest in institutions" S8E16.png Neighsay "in a pony-first environment" S8E16.png Neighsay "surely you didn't think" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay "ah, yes" S8E16.png Neighsay "how to teach friendship" S8E16.png Neighsay derisively says "creatures" S8E16.png Neighsay "who will one day use it" S8E16.png Neighsay "as a weapon against us" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay "you tell me" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay and Flam hoof-bump S8E16.png Neighsay "prefer to stick to the EEA book" S8E16.png Twilight accuses Flim and Flam of ulterior motives S8E16.png Neighsay "the headmare of a school" S8E16.png Neighsay "albeit an unaccredited one" S8E16.png Twilight hanging her head in shame S8E16.png Neighsay "unless she was trying to" S8E16.png Neighsay and Flam raise their eyebrows S8E16.png Flam "let's show the princess" S8E16.png Flam levitating class sign-up sheets S8E16.png Flim offering to give Neighsay a tour S8E16.png Flim and Neighsay walk through the halls S8E16.png Twilight and Rarity catch up with Flim and Neighsay S8E16.png Twilight "approval from the EEA won't convince me" S8E16.png Flim "what would it take to convince you?" S8E16.png Flim being sly "really?" S8E16.png Flim "somepony like..." S8E16.png Flim opens a classroom door for Twilight S8E16.png Twilight, Rarity, Flim, and Neighsay look inside S8E16.png Flam entering the classroom S8E16.png Neighsay "I'd heard rumors you've returned" S8E16.png Neighsay "I didn't believe it until now" S8E16.png|Looking shocked? Neighsay "a pony of your stature" S8E16.png Neighsay "anything else I need to see" S8E16.png Neighsay giving approval to Flim and Flam S8E16.png Neighsay accredits Flim and Flam's school S8E16.png Flam interrupting Twilight "technically" S8E16.png Flam "our resort is a legitimate business" S8E16.png Flim and Flam grinning innocently S8E16.png Neighsay "I understand feeling threatened" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay "my word, Princess" S8E16.png Neighsay "I wonder if the ill manners" S8E16.png Neighsay disparaging creatures again S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay "aren't contagious" S8E16.png Neighsay "I think I will take my leave" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay leaving the classroom S8E16.png School Raze - Part 1 Chancellor Neighsay in Twilight's chair S8E25.png Neighsay "where is Princess Twilight?!" S8E25.png Cozy Glow frightened by Neighsay S8E25.png Cozy Glow "she's away on a quest" S8E25.png Cozy Glow declaring her responsibility S8E25.png Cozy Glow smiling cutely at Neighsay S8E25.png Neighsay "failing across our land" S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay "she left a foal" S8E25.png Neighsay "in charge of this facility?" S8E25.png Neighsay refusing Cozy Glow's help S8E25.png Neighsay "Twilight's folly stops here" S8E25.png Neighsay assumes control of the school S8E25.png Neighsay declares himself headstallion S8E25.png Neighsay "quite a few changes to make" S8E25.png Neighsay with a sinister smirk S8E25.png Neighsay sitting at Twilight's desk S8E25.png Student files of the Young Six S8E25.png Neighsay brushes files off the desk S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay "these aren't" S8E25.png Neighsay "ponies must stand together" S8E25.png Neighsay "Twilight has endangered us all" S8E25.png Neighsay "skipping off on friendship trips" S8E25.png Young Six spy on Neighsay and Cozy S8E25.png Young Six shocked at Neighsay's words S8E25.png Neighsay "I came to warn Twilight" S8E25.png Neighsay walking around Cozy Glow S8E25.png Neighsay usurps Cozy Glow's position S8E25.png Neighsay and Cozy hear a sound S8E25.png Neighsay and Cozy look toward door S8E25.png Cozy Glow "it came from over there!" S8E25.png Neighsay and Cozy opening the doors S8E25.png Neighsay stands over Young Six S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay "as I suspected" S8E25.png Neighsay powering up his medallion S8E25.png Neighsay channeling powerful magic S8E25.png Neighsay casting magic on Young Six S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay "from now on" S8E25.png Neighsay "this school is pony-only!" S8E25.png Neighsay grinning with satisfaction S8E25.png Neighsay detaining the Young Six S8E25.png Neighsay "return the magic you stole" S8E25.png Neighsay "summon your guardians" S8E25.png Sandbar calling out to Neighsay S8E25.png Neighsay looking back at Sandbar S8E25.png Chancellor Neighsay "wisely put" S8E25.png Sandbar sides with Chancellor Neighsay S8E25.png Sandbar and Neighsay leaving the room S8E25.png Neighsay unchaining the Young Five S8E25.png School Raze - Part 2 Neighsay looking over at Cozy Glow S8E26.png Neighsay "get used to calling me" S8E26.png Neighsay looking over paperwork S8E26.png Neighsay "for quite some time" S8E26.png Cozy Glow addressing Neighsay S8E26.png Neighsay "what the EEA needs is" S8E26.png Neighsay looks at more paperwork S8E26.png Neighsay "instead of gallivanting off" S8E26.png Cozy "didn't just run off willy-nilly" S8E26.png Cozy Glow grinning at Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow "I'm her right-hoof mare!" S8E26.png Neighsay "a long list of mistakes" S8E26.png Neighsay disparaging Twilight Sparkle S8E26.png Neighsay addressing Cozy Glow S8E26.png Chancellor Neighsay "strict EEA guidelines" S8E26.png Neighsay dismissing Cozy from his office S8E26.png Cozy Glow leaving Neighsay's office S8E26.png Neighsay addressing the students S8E26.png Neighsay making his declaration S8E26.png Neighsay "the reign of Princess Twilight" S8E26.png Neighsay takes over School of Friendship S8E26.png Neighsay holding the EEA guidebook S8E26.png Neighsay "should have from the start!" S8E26.png Students unnerved by Neighsay's announcement S8E26.png Neighsay looking grimly serious S8E26.png Neighsay hears clapping sounds S8E26.png Cozy Glow clapping for Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow thanking Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow "I know you're a stallion" S8E26.png Cozy "truly believes what you say" S8E26.png Cozy Glow "this school will be run" S8E26.png Cozy Glow holding EEA guidebook S8E26.png Cozy Glow "I know you mean it" S8E26.png Neighsay trying to explain himself S8E26.png Cozy Glow interrupting Neighsay S8E26.png Neighsay "I wouldn't say that" S8E26.png Cozy Glow "you mean what you say" S8E26.png Cozy Glow humiliating Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow "my question is really" S8E26.png Cozy Glow pointing at the students S8E26.png Cozy turns students against Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow disgracing Neighsay S8E26.png Neighsay shocked by student revolt S8E26.png Students overthrow Chancellor Neighsay S8E26.png Neighsay gets carried off by students S8E26.png Students chaining up Neighsay S8E26.png Students chain Neighsay to his chair S8E26.png Cozy Glow "we don't want to hurt" S8E26.png Cozy locks up Neighsay with a padlock S8E26.png Cozy "Twilight will know what to do" S8E26.png Cozy Glow patting Neighsay's head S8E26.png Neighsay struggling to free himself S8E26.png Neighsay "why are you doing this?" S8E26.png Cozy holding a box of personal stuff S8E26.png Cozy Glow "oh, I do" S8E26.png Cozy "the pony I had in mind" S8E26.png Cozy removing Neighsay's medallion S8E26.png Cozy Glow holding ornamental skull S8E26.png Cozy Glow hugging ornamental skull S8E26.png Cozy Glow "and as headmare" S8E26.png Cozy dictating her diabolical plan S8E26.png Cozy laughing in front of Neighsay S8E26.png Chancellor Neighsay gulps nervously S8E26.png Chancellor Neighsay looking scared S8E26.png Neighsay trying to retrieve his medallion S8E26.png Young Six looking at disgraced Neighsay S8E26.png Silverstream appears behind Neighsay S8E26.png Silverstream and Sandbar try to unchain Neighsay S8E26.png Silverstream and Sandbar struggle with chains S8E26.png Neighsay terrified by Yona's stampede S8E26.png Yona halts her stampede in front of Neighsay S8E26.png Yona picks the padlock with her horns S8E26.png Yona frees Neighsay from the chains S8E26.png Yona pushes over Neighsay's chair S8E26.png Neighsay "she's behind that as well?" S8E26.png Neighsay "get word to Celestia and Luna" S8E26.png Neighsay dumps the trash can's contents S8E26.png Chancellor Neighsay "while it's true" S8E26.png Neighsay sifting through trash S8E26.png EEA medallion on the floor S8E26.png Neighsay puts his medallion back on S8E26.png Neighsay "travel throughout Equestria" S8E26.png Neighsay addressing the Young Six S8E26.png Neighsay tapping his medallion S8E26.png EEA medallion surges with some power S8E26.png EEA medallion sparking to life S8E26.png Neighsay channeling his magic S8E26.png Neighsay casting space magic S8E26.png Neighsay approaching the portal S8E26.png Neighsay looks remorseful at Young Six S8E26.png Neighsay stepping through the portal S8E26.png Celestia, Luna, and guards walk from Canterlot S8E26.png Canterlot engulfed in pulse of magic S8E26.png Wisps of magic float around Canterlot S8E26.png Celestia, Luna, and Neighsay get magic back S8E26.png Princesses fly while Neighsay charges medallion S8E26.png Neighsay opening another portal in space S8E26.png Neighsay jumps through portal in space S8E26.png Celestia, Luna, and Neighsay stop Cozy S8E26.png Cozy Glow blocked off by princesses S8E26.png Neighsay "glad you're back in charge" S8E26.png Neighsay opening an office door S8E26.png Neighsay "it's clear to me now" S8E26.png Neighsay "there is nopony better suited" S8E26.png Twilight touched by Neighsay's words S8E26.png Twilight looking puzzled down the hall S8E26.png Twilight, Celestia, and Neighsay look at Young Six S8E26.png Twilight, Celestia, and Neighsay stunned S8E26.png Twilight, Celestia, and Neighsay laughing S8E26.png Neighsay "your headmare is right" S8E26.png Neighsay apologizes to Young Six S8E26.png Neighsay "a lifetime to understand" S8E26.png Twilight "if it were easy to learn" S8E26.png Twilight winks at Chancellor Neighsay S8E26.png Twilight and Neighsay hear loud noise S8E26.png Ponies and Young Six laugh at Crusaders S8E26.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 Neighsay observing the windigos S9E25.png Neighsay and unicorn looking worried S9E25.png|Is that look because of the Windigos, or because Twilight's going to steal one of his lines? Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png|Who's got the army now, Cozy? Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle crying tears of pride S9E25.png Spike "the more creatures who know" S9E25.png Pinkie Pie "you had it all figured out!" S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png Ponies and creatures standing together S9E25.png Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Discord appear S9E25.png Unicorns listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E25.png Miscellaneous Season 8 promo image - Twilight presenting Starlight Glimmer.jpg|MLP801_007